Sonny Boy
by js0718
Summary: After season 1 finale. All is well. My first H50 story. It focuses on Danny and his relationship with his father. Hopefully, they bring in his father in season 2, preferably played by James Caan:  Rated T for language.


**AN: This is my first H50 fanfic so be nice, but I'd love to know what you guys think. Thanks for the reviews, I'm working on a continuation to this, not quite sure where it's headed though. If you guys have some ideas, please message me or post it as a review. I decided to make Danny's dad a cop... so yeah. Credits goes to my bff for helping me with some of the dialogue.**

Danny was at the office thirty minutes early organizing and busy running back and forth all over the place grabbing files and stacking them neatly on his desk. Walking in with a box full of malasadas, Steve heard movement in the office. He gently put the box down and pulled out his gun. He wasn't expecting the others to come until eight o'clock. Danny walked by the smart table and found Steve pointing a gun at him. Startled, he dropped the file he was flipping through.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" he screamed at Steve.

"I thought you were an intruder," he replied as he put his gun in the holster.

"An... an intruder? Wouldn't you think the alarm would have been activated in a government operated building, Sherlock Holmes. You're just eager to shoot somebody in the face aren't you?"

"Okay, okay, why are you in such a bad mood this morning?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe I because I almost had my head blown off by a crazy Navy SEAL" Danny said as he picked up the papers and put them back in the folder.

"You need to calm down. Why are you here so early anyway?"

"Why are you all up in my business? Maybe I wanted to get started on some work."

Steve nodded and picked up the box of malasadas and walked towards his office.

"Hey, hey, what's in the box?" Danny called out.

"Malasadas," he said as he took one out and put it in his mouth.

"And you're not gonna share?" Steve rolled his eyes and offered for him to take some. Danny complied.

"Are you gonna answer my question now?"

"What?"

"Why are you here early?"

"I told you; I need to get an early start on some of my paper work."

"Yeah, but why?"

"If you must know all the details of my life, my dad will be here later today."

"Ah, gotcha. Does he know about you and Rachel?"

"No, last time I told him anything was when I let him know about Matt; then all of a sudden I get a call from him last night saying he'll be here this afternoon."

Danny never really talked about his family. All the 5-0 team knew about was Grace, Rachel and Matt. With his attitude at the moment, Steve knew better than to ask. He simply nodded and walked back to his office. Danny continued to organize his files at his desk. It's been a slow week and all the team had to do was finish up some case reports. Chin had to double up since his reinstatement in HPD and Kono has been taking it easy for a while after she and Steve has been cleared. Rachel and Grace decided to move back to Oahu. They both love the island; heck, Stan can't claim the entire state.

Later that day, Danny picked up Grace from school and they headed to the airport to meet his dad. He still couldn't figure out why his dad would wait till the last minute to tell him he'd be visiting. He's usually the planner type, I guess after his parent's divorce and two other failed marriages, that habit has gone down in flames. That's Ed Williams for you. He was head of his department in NJPD. He's been Danny's inspiration to join law enforcement.

"Where are we going, daddy?" asked Grace.

"Well, we're going to the airport to pick up grandpa," he answered. It's been about two years since Ed has seen his granddaughter and Danny thought that be a great welcome for him. They waited at the arrival area; he could hardly recognize his dad without his suit or his polos tucked in. Ed was wearing a long sleeve buttoned up shirt and khakis, looking all laid back. Danny couldn't help but raise his eyebrow in disbelief.

"Danny!" he yelled out and rushed over to give his son a big hug.

"Is this my Princess Grace?" he said when he saw the little girl standing beside Danny.

"Hi grandpa," she said shyly and smiled.

He approached her and carried her and hugged her. "Hey, Princess! How've you been? You've gotten so big. I missed you so much, sweetheart," he said in adoration.

"I missed you too," she continued to hold on to his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

Danny decided to invite the 5-0 team to his new home with Rachel and Grace to welcome his father. The 5-0's are practically an ohana. When they arrived at his house, Danny saw all of them waiting at his lanai. Ed got out of the car and held Grace's hand as Danny carried his dad's luggage. Kono approached Ed and put a lei around his neck.

"Aloha, Mr. Williams. Welcome to Hawaii," she said and smiled.

Ed was impressed. "Mahalo," he replied. "Wow, Danny, this place is really something. Did you get lei'd like this when you first got here?" he chuckled.

"Ha, you're funny dad; and, no, I don't like wearing flowers."

"Well, your loss sonny boy," he joked and they made their way inside.

"Dad, this is my lunatic of a partner, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, Officer Chin Ho Kelly, and Officer Kono Kalakaua, the bad ass cousins" he introduced them. They all shook his hand, but Ed held on to Kono's until Danny broke it off. Like father, like son. Ed turned to see Rachel.

"Rachel, uh, nice seeing you here. How're you and Danny getting along?"

"Well, Ed, Danny and I are getting along quite swimmingly," she said coyly and gave her father-in-law a hug.

Ed could sense that they were holding back something. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, is there something I don't know here?" Rachel looked to Danny and he nodded indicating she should just tell him.

"Ed, I'm not going to beat around the bush, so you should know that Stanley and I are getting a divorce, and Daniel and I are back together," she said and stood next to Danny and Grace. Ed's eyes widened upon hearing the news.

"Danny, you son of a bitch," he yelled endearingly as Danny and Rachel covered Grace's ears.

"Dad! What the hell's the matter with you?" he replied and pointed at Grace.

"Gee, I wonder how he's gonna take it when he finds out I'm pregnant," Rachel murmured to Danny not realizing Ed had heard it.

"You're pregnant? What the fuck?" he yelled in amazement. Danny and Rachel covered their daughter's ears once again to block out her grandfather's expletives.

"You know I can still hear him, right?" Grace said meekly.

"Here, have some pizza and go watch some Spongebob with Kono," he handed her a slice.

"But daddy, this has pineapple and ham on it. You said this wasn't real pizza."

"It isn't, just think of it as your lunchables, enough to sustain, but not enough to satisfy and don't think I don't know about Stan feeding them to you when your mother was out," he said and gently pushed her towards the TV.

"For the love of God, dad! Was that really necessary?" Danny glared at his dad. Steve, Chin, and Kono could not help, but chuckle.

"I'm sorry, son, spur of the moment. You know, I always had a feeling you two still had feelings for each other; but this, this is adultery. Your mother and I raised you in a good Catholic home."

"Oh now you wanna start talking about Ma! How is she, by the way? Oh wait, she's back in Jersey all alone. What about Linda or Sheila?" he snapped back at his dad.

He shot his son a death glare. "You know it was your mom's decision to separate."

"It was Ma's... Ma's idea? You cheated on her."

"I'm not perfect." Danny was used to his dad's antics, so he couldn't help but shake his head and laugh.

"Oh, dad, I don't judge you on your faults, so can we just let this go?" Ed nodded.

"By the way, why the sudden visit?" Danny continued.

"Well, actually, it's not a visit. I'm moving here."

"Excuse me, what? Did I hear you correctly? You're moving here?" He asked for clarifications.

"Yes, I'm moving here. I wanted to be close to you and my precious Grace and my soon to be grandchild. It's already settled. I bought the house a month ago. You'll like it, it's at the beach."

Danny laughed nervously, "Ha, the beach! That's perfect dad, but here's the thing, I don't like the beach."

"Oh, come on! I used to take you kids to the beach in Jersey; you used to love it!"

"You almost let me drown... twice!"

Kono was busy playing with Grace and Chin was with Rachel in the kitchen preparing dinner. Steve was enjoying the father/son moment Ed and Danny are having.

"So, that's why you hate the beach so much, you really can't swim" Steve laughed at Danny.

"Shut up, Steve. Like I said before, I can swim. I swim very well... for survival, not for fun."

Ed pulled his son closer to him and said, "Take it easy. By the way, what's up with the tie? You're in Hawaii, loosen up, sonny boy."

Danny rolled his eyes. Now, not only does he have to deal with his lunatic of a partner, but also with his father. How, wonderful, he thought.


End file.
